Yuko's Little Secret
by Misty121416
Summary: Gray and Yuko never got along; ever. Really, they seemed to hate each other with a passion, but will that change when Gray find's out Yuko's secret? GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Gray and Yuko never got along; ever. Really, they seemed to hate each other with a passion, but will that change when Gray find's out Yuko's secret?**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately don't own Harvest Moon…**

.

.

.

Mineral Town was a wonderful place if you liked the peace. Everyone was friendly among one another; well almost at least. There were many shops and businesses in the Town, one of which being a Blacksmith where, in a back room, a girl sat. Why was she here? Well, this woman had come to the town to become the Jeweler, and what better place for a jeweler to work than the Blacksmith, where all the ores and gems were only a few steps away. She sat there and pushed her glasses up as she did the final touched to a bracelet she had been working on for about a day and a half. Finally, the woman held it up, bright blue eyes sparkling with glee at her newest creation.

"_Yuko_!" a voice boomed from the main part of the shop, causing her to jump and almost drop her newest masterpiece. The woman, whose name appeared to be Yuko, fumbled with the bracelet, finally getting it back in her grasp and wincing as the large oak door swung open.

There in the midst of the door way stood a man. His sapphire eyes reflecting the very colour of her own, his hair but a reddish-brown colour. For a reason unknown to her, some believed it to be blonde, but it was kind of hard to tell with the blue and red cap her always wore that had "UMA" printed in black bold letters against a yellow who-knows-what. The man was clad in beige coveralls, a blue tie of some sort poking out through the neck; why it was a mystery how the man didn't overheat while we worked with work-clothes like _that_.

The woman sighed, pushing her black bangs out of her face, looking up at the man in slightly annoyance. "What now Gray?" she asked with a hint of a growl in her tone as she swerved her black work chair so she could actually face him. "I have work to do, so make it quick."

"What work? In my eyes, there's your latest 'creation' on the table!" he exclaimed, pointing at the golden jewelry that would have cowered under his glare. The boy groaned in agitation, taking off his cap, running a hand through his hair and placing the cap back on. The girl didn't have much of a chance to see it, but she grinned slightly as she noted that his hair was indeed the reddish-brown she had thought it to be beforehand. "Stop grinning like that," the boy commanded, glaring at the girl.

Yuko returned the glare with just as much passion as she reluctantly stood, her butt-length hair dancing behind her. "And what if I don't, Mister high-and-mighty?" she asked, getting right in his face, making sure her grin widened, just to make him all the more mad at her. Though, it just didn't have the same effect since she was about a head and a half shorter.

But really, it was such a mystery why he hated her so; even though he was an anti-social jerk at most times, he was relatively kind to all the other towns people… Okay, maybe not his grandfather, but that doesn't count. Really, he could even put up with the sister-obsessed Rick, who personally in Yuko's case, scared the shit out of her. Really, it's reasonable to be protective over your sister to a point, but Rick crossed that "point" long, long ago. You couldn't help but feel a little bad for the summer-time villager. Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

Gray glared at the small woman, who was now purposely trying to make him even angrier with her antics. "Just shut up and grab your hammer already," he muttered, pushing her away by the shoulders and turning her in the direction of where he assumed the tool would be. "Gramps wants us to go up to the mines and get some more ore," he explained. Though his voice seemed much calmer now, Yuko squirmed slightly. She could tell that right now he was madder than before because of his tone, and her next comment would probably make him snap.

"Uh… I don't have a hammer… I've never mined in my life…" she mumbled, clasping her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She glanced up slightly embarrassed, only to see the future blacksmith standing there, mouth a gap. The boy literally shuddered in anger before he clamped a hand around her small wrist and pulled her out of her work space. The boy dragged her into the main part of the shop where he picked up a golden hammer for himself, along with one of the iron ones; it was lighter, and probably easier for Yuko to use. Though, in most cases he would get her a heavier material, right now he needed her help and was actually showing a rare moment of somewhat kindness to the Jeweler.

"Well, you're in for a world of hell since we're going farther into the mine than I've ever been, which will probably make a beginner like you faint," he said, with a smirk of grim –and slightly evil- amusement on his face. "But don't worry. If you do faint, I'll come back for you before the coyotes get you; Gramps would kill me if he found out I left you unconscious in the mines for_ too _long."

Yuko's jaw dropped, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose slightly. She yanked her arm out of his iron-like grasp, rubbing her wrist as a bruise started to appear. "Well, watch your back. Knowing the klutz I am, the hammer might just 'slip' from my grasp and knock you unconscious." The girl smiled sweetly as Gray returned her comment with a hate-filled glare. She flicked her long black hair over her shoulder, taking the golden hammer from his grasp and easily resting it on her shoulder as she walked out of the Blacksmith, hearing Saibara laugh slightly at his grandson's loss for words.

The two walked with Gray a good five meters behind Yuko, the echo of their steps the only sound as they walked down the path that led to the entrance of the abandoned ranch. Soon, the only sound that filled the silence was muffled by the grass that grew around the land filled with weeds, branches and stones. "You know," she started as they neared the other end of the ranch, "You'll look like a stalker if you keep walking behind me like that. Not like you aren't already one."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" the man growled, keeping his distance still as he kicked a rock while they neared their destination with every step. He had grabbed a silver hammer, the one he used before his strength grew and allowed him to swing the only golden hammer in Mineral Town with ease, resting it on his own shoulder. "Though it's not like I _want_ to go to the mines with you."

"Well you follow me home every day, and last time I checked, that's called a stalker in most cases. There are other names, but stalker and creeper tend to be the most popular," she replied, face still staring straight ahead which hid the smirk from the man's view. "Oh, look at that; we actually have something in comment" Oh, what fun the woman got out of teasing her co-worker, no matter how much it increased his burning hatred for her.

"We live at the same place!" he exclaimed with utter disbelief, sapphire eyes widened as he quickened his pace so he could stand in front of the girl who simply pushed him aside, crossing the bridge that hung over the small stream. Though, all the same, he always had to leave a few minutes after Yuko due to his grandfather always pestering him about the small details like. There had been maybe three days since Yuko started working at the Blacksmith a year ago where Gray had actually left before the dark haired girl, only due to her having to finish small extras on some of her pieces.

"Still," she replied with a shrug, "You always follow a few meters behind me, so it feels like you're stalking me. Even Ann noticed." The woman Yuko spoke of was a girl who worked at the Inn she and Gray lived at along with traveler Cliff, and Summer-time visitor Kai. Actually, Ann was Gray's sister, though she slept in the back living area along with her father, whilst the blacksmith used the customer rooms for some odd reason. The girl has vibrant red hair that was usually braided, tied high on her head with a pure white ribbon. Her eyes were the same blue as her brother's, but almost everything else about her was as opposite as could be; she was cheerful, kind to everyone, and Yuko's best friend.

"Please, Ann doesn't count; she's my sister," he replied with an annoyed tone, quickening his pace slightly so he walked in front of Yuko. With a grin, he turned his head slightly to look at her, "Now who's the stalker?" he asked. Due to the fact he was looking at the girl, he hadn't a clue what was in front of him. The boy walked straight into a tree, speechless as the girl walked by with a grin.

"Still you," she said, a skip to her step as she followed the path that led by a wooden hot spring. Yuko had been meaning to use it for a while now, but never had the chance. Perhaps after she and Gray finished mining? Of course, she would have to send him ahead of her. Who knew what kind of pervert could be lying inside of those blue orbs of his? She passed the Goddess spring, its water as clear and sparkling as ever. The girl smiled at her reflection as she passed, continuing to the opening in the side of the high, rocky ledge.

She could faintly hear Gray coming up behind her, causing a smirk to spread across her lips as the scene of him walking straight into a tree replaying in her mind. "Shucks, I was hoping you would have been knocked out after walking into that tree," she mumbled with a small, yet dramatic sigh. The woman reached into the pocket of her gray skinny jeans, pulling out a hair elastic of the same violet that the fabric of her V-neck T-shirt was, bringing her hair to the back of her head to tie it in a loose but effective ponytail. It was always a pain to have such long hair during physical activities such as these. Well, Yuko tended to cope with it quite well one way or another.

Gray just passed her and glared, picking up a lantern at the mouth of the cave, wooden beams supporting the roof and sides so they wouldn't collapse easily. There was still a chance on the beams giving out, but they usually weren't very large odds. "Well sweetie pie, shall we go in?" she asked with a smug smile, only to earn a slap upside the head; a hard one at that. "Ow!" Yuko complained, rubbing her scalp, "What the hell was that for?"

"Never call me that again," he muttered, lighting the lantern and heading into the dark cave. Yuko followed him into the depths, walking down stair case after stair case until there were no more. Not to mention if you were just outside the radius of the lantern, you weren't able to see your hand in front of your face. "Well, it's time to get to work," he commanded, voice booming as it echoed throughout the mine.

Yuko nodded, taking her hammer and starting to smash a stone with all the strength she could muster. Finally, by her fifth smashed rock, the girl sighed, slumping against one of the other stones. "I don't think there's anything down here," she said in between heaves, her chest rising and falling in deep breaths, unable to get enough oxygen in her lungs.

"You just," he said, swinging his hammer down with enough force to split the ore-hider on only the third hit. "Haven't been looking hard enough retard," he panted, crouching down as he picked the shining silver out. He slipped the shining raw ore into a rucksack he had brought along before walking over to Yuko's work space, "See?" he said, breathing slowly returning to normal as he kneeled down, turning a shard of one of her broken stones in his hand. "Copper. You have to look harder wimp," he said, taking off his cap to wipe his brow of the collecting sweat."

The girl just glared as he insulted her, taking everything she had not to return the insult with one of her own. Right now, she hadn't a clue on how to get out of the mine, and didn't plan on letting Gray have a reason or motive of some sort to knock her unconscious, just so she could find her own way out in the middle of the night.

Gray continued picking up pieces of the stones Yuko shattered, prying out anything that shined in the lantern's gleam. The girl was just about to stand when the only light source flickered until it existed no more. "G-gray?" she muttered, setting the hammer down gently, feeling around with her hands until she felt to rough material of his clothing. "What just happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" he mumbled, whacking the girl's hand away from his back. "Should get back to the entrance though. Strange things come out if you don't have light down here." The boy rose to his feet, picking up the burnt-out light source, Yuko once more grasping his jacket as to make sure she didn't lose him. They went in the direction of the stair case, freezing solid in their tracks as they heard something.

"Gray, please tell me that growl was your stomach…" the Jeweler mumbled, eyes widening in the dark, her hand gripping his clothing that much tighter. Gooseflesh rose over her body, a small trembling spreading rapidly through her body in slight fear.

"I was hoping it was yours," he replied weakly as if his throat was parched like the desert. Yuko and Gray turned slowly in unison, both tensed as they saw a pair of red eyes gleam in the darkness.

.

.

.

**A/n:** **Before you say anything, yes, I will be finishing A Hint of Magic, but there's only going to be another chapter or two plus an epilogue. It was gonna be longer, but I lost inspiration as soon as I thought up my OC in this story, and when I started getting ideas for it.**

**But man, this reminds me of my first fan fic, "Yumiko's Little Secret" just because the title, the OC in this one has the an insanely similar name, plus she has the same long black hair as Yumiko, and this is also a Gray fic. Go figurexD But rest assured, the story lines will be much different :3 Plus, I'm a much better writer now (thankfully).**

**Though, I must say, this chapter didn't turn out the way I believed it would. But look at that, first chapter and there's a cliff hanger! Go figure right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Gray and Yuko never got along; ever. Really, they seemed to hate each other with a passion, but will that change when Gray find's out Yuko's secret?**

.

.

.

"Trent!" Yuko yelled, heaving as she kicked open the clinic door, the blacksmith's right arm over her small shoulder as he hunched over, panting and sweating, wincing every time his left arm moved the slightest bit. The girl looked at the man, actual worry on her face for the man; a miracle it could happen wouldn't you say? "Trent, you have to help him!" she called out, dragging the man farther into the clinic as the black haired doctor came in with a jog to his step, eyes slightly widening as his eyes skimmed Gray's body.

Trent quickened his pace the, taking Gray from Yuko and allowing the man to use his own shoulder for support. The doctor led him to the blue medical curtains, stopping only to give the girl a look that somewhat said "Stay here so I know what the hell happened" then disappearing with the boy behind the curtains.

The Jeweler sighed, pushing her charcoal bangs back, walking over to one of the green medical chairs and sitting with her legs wide, elbows resting on either thigh, her head sitting in her palms. "This is all my fault…" she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, the whole event of only a few minutes ago replaying through her mind.

_Gray stood there as he stared at the glowing red eyes in the dark, subconsciously pushing Yuko behind him. His body was tense, jaw set in a straight line as he contemplated what to do. He turned his head a fraction of an inch to whisper to Yuko, "We can still get out," he had said, "I memorized where all the staircases were."_

_The girl nodded, body shivering as she gripped onto the boy's jacket more than she thought was possible. But staring at those eyes… She couldn't help but drop any fear that she held, shoulders slumping as she moved to the side of Gray who scowled at her actions. "What are you doing?" he hissed, grabbing her bruised wrist, causing the girl to wince but allowed him to hold onto her arm as she crouched down._

"_Don't let go of me," she whispered, "I need to know where you are." The blacksmith just looked at Yuko like she was insane, but, though his desperate want to let go then and there just because she had told him to keep holding on, kept his grip; tightened it even, just to reassure her that he had heard and wasn't planning on letting go. Not yet at least. He stared in the direction of the girl, though he already knew he would only see blackness; really, if you couldn't see your hand in front of your face, how could you expect to see someone who was crouching by your legs? "Tch, tch, tch," Yuko cooed, holding her hand out and rubbing her fingers together toward the creature. "We won't hurt you; we're friendly."_

_The glowing eyes moved closer, up to the girl's hand, and she began laughing slightly as she felt a tongue against her skin, licking over and over as if she were an exotic food. She hadn't realized that's exactly what she was at the time. The Jeweler ran her hand down the thing's fur, the feeling of silk under her hand as she moved it along the thing's side. As he hand went to the base of its neck, she stopped cold, pulling her hand away slowly and standing, cupping her hand around the nape of Gray's neck, pushing it down so his ear was beside her mouth. Just as he was about to complain, the girl's whispers cut him off, "We have to get out as here now," she said, voice barely audible._

_She could feel the boy nod before straightening, causing her hand to fall away from his neck. The girl allowed the man to tighten his iron grasp on her wrist, wincing as it applied pressure to the bruise he had given her earlier. For now, she wouldn't complain, but only because she wanted to get out of this place alive, and had to count on Gray to do so._

_Their feet were silent as they quickly walked towards the multiple stair cases, each level they rose getting them closer and closer to keeping there own lives. "I see light!" Gray exclaimed, pointing at the entrance of the mine, only to have Yuko's hand clamp over the boy's mouth. There was finally enough light in the cave that they could see, and the panic in the girl's sapphire eyes completely confused him._

"_Shit, it's too late…" she whispered, turning slowly as something cut off half the light in the cave. Its body was clad in black fur, slick against any surface. Glowing red eyes were perched on the dog-like creature. Though, it didn't have four legs in all; it had four legs on their side of its body. Ears and a tail were also on the creature, both thin and lengthy; almost whip like. The thing growled, baring incisors, tinted red with blood from what must have been its most recent meal._

"_What… The hell is _that_?" Gray asked, his blue eyes practically popping out of their sockets for all the look was worth. Yuko glared at him to shut up, clenching her fists; they were so close too! Honestly, if they got out of the predicament alive, he _so_ owed her. Looking back at the thing, it started charging towards the pair. Yuko pushed Gray over out of the path of the thing, falling back as it skimmed her pant leg._

"_Run!" she yelled, watching for a moment which way Gray was going as she headed the opposite way. "And don't say anything whatever you do!" she called, jumping over stones and boulders in silence, grinning in smug amusement as the thing started running head first into what she hid behind. Once the girl was sure the blacksmith had gotten out of the cave, she raw towards it, another one of the strange creatures jumping in front of her path. It was almost identical to the other one, but had glowing golden eyes, its coat a chocolate brown and it was a good bit smaller. Probably one of the females, Yuko assumed. The Jeweler continued her run to the entrance, putting a hand on the things back and basically doing a round-off._

_As she got into the clearing, the girl sighed, though grimaced as the sky grew dark. "Shit…" she mumbled, looking around for the familiar blue and red cap she had to see ever day, no matter how much she detested it and the one who wore it._

"_Over here!" a voice called out, causing Yuko to clench her teeth as she whirled around to see Gray by the Goddess Pond. Though she knew she should have told him to run, she had to make sure it was really him. The girl ran over and grabbed onto the boy's collar._

"_Listen to me! You can't say anything until we're out of here!" she hissed, eyes widening as the last of the sun fell behind the mountains. The girl whirled around, arms spread wide as if she were protecting the boy. The brown thing Yuko had jumped over came out, the corners of its mouth curved in a grin as if it were laughing at the pair of stupid humans that stood there, not knowing what to do._

_The thing started charging with incredible speed, so it was only a blur, its ears and tail whipping around in the air. Though everything went so fast, it played in slow motion in Yuko's mind. First, she stood bracing herself and mentally willing Gray to get out of the clearing, and before she knew it, a blob of beige moved it front of her. The blacksmith stood there and yelled in pain as the thing clamped it's jaws on his arm, swinging his arm, causing the thing to fly off and fall into the spring where it screeched in pain and howled, it's body starting to bubble and slowly dissolve._

_Everything after that was a blur to Yuko._

"Can I get you some tea?" a voice asked from above, making Yuko's heart skip a beat as she jumped, looking around frantically for a moment before realizing it was only the kind nurse, Elli. She young woman was older than Yuko by about three years, which made her about twenty-two; same age as Gray. The nurse's hair was a chocolate brown, cropped short, her eyes the same colour as her hair. The woman who was usually clad in a long dress and apron had a calming effect on many people, Yuko included. The girl finally just nodded, sighing as she looked at her lap and fiddled with her fingers. "Well, if you want some, follow me already," the nurse said with a small laugh, taking the dark haired girl's hand in her own, tugging on it slightly until the jeweler finally stood, smiling slightly at Elli's kindness.

The girl followed the woman, holding the reassuring hand that had helped her up. Elli led the girl upstairs where she and Trent lived, having been married a year ago. Really, they were such a cute couple in most of the villagers' minds, the jeweler's included. They were the first of their generation in Mineral Town to be married. Currently, Rick the chicken freak and Karen, one of the prettiest (and alcohol addicted) girl she had ever met were engaged; though, it remained a mystery in Yuko's mind how those two could have ended up together. Maybe the whole opposites attract thing? Kai, the tanned and very flirtatious summer-time owner of a beachside restaurant was sort of on-and-off dating Popuri, Rick's cute and cheerful sister, whose hair was so pink that anyone would have assumed it unnatural if they hadn't seen Popuri's mother and grandmother's hair. Cliff and Ann, the poor traveler and Yuko's best friend had huge crushes on one another, but both were completely oblivious to the other's feelings. Go figure right? The only people who were of age and still single in the small town were her, Gray and Mary, the dark haired librarian whom people tended to call Yuko's "sister" due to the fact they were both glasses-wearing, black haired females only a year apart in age.

"Now Yuko," Elli started, her voice cutting through the girl's thoughts once more as she walked over to the stove to put a kettle of water on the stove, motioning for the girl to sit somewhere. "Why are you so worried about Gray? I thought you two hated each other," she asked, a look of pure curiosity on her face as she walked over to the table and sat across from the jeweler, waiting for the water to heat up.

Yuko sighed and pushed her glasses up before shaking her head. She too was confused as to why she was so worried; honestly, it was only a few hours ago that she was threatening to knock him unconscious in the mines… Then again, he threatened her with that first, so really, she had an excuse. "I don't know," she replied truthfully, curling a strand of her hair around her finger subconsciously. "I guess… I guess it's because that thing that attacked him was trying to get me… And he protected me," she admitted with another small sigh, concluding that was the reason she felt so bad.

The nurse nodded in understanding, placing a small hand over one of Yuko's, "Well, that makes sense," she said with a nod, giving her hand a small squeeze. "You feel guilty, but really, the guilt will make it seem as if his efforts to keep you safe were for no reason. Rather than feel guilty, go down and thank him when he wakes up." Yuko listened to Elli in silence, nodding in silent agreement. Yeah, that was what she should do; thank the boy for helping her. Really, in the back of her mind, she honestly thought he would have just left her there to take on the charging thing. "What was the thing that attacked him anyways? A coyote?"

Yuko shook her head, bringing her long hair over her shoulder. "No… Something weirder; I've never seen something like that before it my life," she said, using her hands as she chose the right words as she spoke. "I don't really know how to describe it… Here, give me paper and something to write with; I'll draw it." The brunette woman nodded and fetched the things Yuko asked, watching the girl as she quickly sketched a side view of the dog-like animal. Finally, she finished, sitting back and looking at Elli who just sighed and shook her head.

"Yuko, you must have seen a coyote and your imagination made it look like this in your mind," she said, taking the paper away, leaving a frowning jeweler sitting as the kettle screamed. Elli walked over to the stove and turned off the heat, pouring the water into two tea cups, both with small tea bags. Carefully, the nurse brought them to the table, placing one in front of her own seat, holding the other one out for the jeweler who frowned due to the fact Elli hadn't believed that the creature she saw was real.

"If it was a coyote, it wouldn't have started to bubble and dissolve when it fell in the Goddess Spring. And if it was a coyote, then why was there poison in the bite on Gray's arm?" questioned Yuko as she picked up the tea cup, sipping the hot liquid slightly, wincing as it touched her oh-so-sensitive tongue. She set the cup back on it's saucer to allow it to cool for a while, placing it on the table in front of her as she looked up at the nurse who just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," Elli replied, putting a small bit of her short hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back in place beside her cheek. "Really, Yuko, it's hard to believe that there's anything like that… And how do you know Gray got poisoned?"

The jeweler nodded in slight agreement; really, it was kind of hard to believe such a thing existed without seeing it with your own two eyes. She was about to reply to the last question just as the door behind opened, a dark haired man stepping through. "Yuko," Trent said, causing the girl to turn her head slightly to look at him. "What the attacked you? I've never seen anything like that bite and the poison that was in it…"

"I told you he was poisoned," the girl grinned as she glanced to Elli who sighed and shook her head before looking at the doctor with a blank look. "I drew a picture of thing; it's on the counter. Maybe you'll believe it's real, but I doubt it…" The girl watched as he walked towards the kitchen counter, picking up the illustration of the thing that attacked her and Gray only a short time before. She looked at Trent with a blank look as he seemed to examine every small line in it, and attempted to arch an eyebrow when he sighed, but failed. Really, she would have to find someone who could do that and get them to teach her.

"Are you sure this is what it looked like? It looks like a monster that would be in some kind of story," he said, only to receive a nod from Yuko who stood, and grabbed Gray's rucksack that she had been holding since she started helping Gray to the clinic.

"That's it. My eyes don't lie, not with these glasses. And why would a fib about something like this?" she asked, starting towards the door, the bag hanging over her shoulder. Both the clinic workers gave her a look that basically said "Because it's you", only to receive Yuko rolling her eyes. "I'm sure that's what it was. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see how Gray is feeling." With that, the black haired girl opened the door, letting it hang open after her as she trotted down the steps of the pale coloured building.

Finally, she reached the ground level, glancing at the curtains that Gray had gone to earlier. The girl hesitated for a few moments, but forced her feet to walk towards the curtained area, pushing aside the pale green material that divided a few spaces into rooms who the patients. She sighed slightly, noticing the boy sleeping peacefully on the bed, his breathing slow and normal, unlike how it was a while ago. Yuko walked silently to the bed, falling to her knees as she looked at the boy, smiling slightly as she actually saw his hair, his cap on the bedside table along with his jacket and tie, his boots on the floor right beside the table. The girl swept the boy's bangs over, smiling as she folded her hands on the edge of the bed, resting her chin on her arms. _"He's actually kind of cute when he isn't scowling,"_ she though, blushing and mentally smacking herself. _"No! What am I thinking? This jerk _cute_? Not possible!" _

Yuko went back to looking at the sleeping figure for a few minutes longer, finally setting his rucksack by his boots, leaning over to peck his forehead. "Thanks for saving me." She whispered, blushing slightly as she walked back through the curtains, making her way back to the Inn in utter silence, ignoring the thoughts that raged in her mind.

.

.

.

**A/n:**** Isn't that a miracle? I'm actually updating two days in a row! Sorta; if you count uploading the first chapter as updatingxD I think it's pretty amazing considering it's… Well, me. In case you haven't noticed from my old stories, I'm kind of one to get distracted**_** very**_** easily…**

**Well, in case it isn't obvious, that just chuck of italicized writing is what happened before Yuko brought Gray to the clinic. Hmmm… Not too much else to say about this chapter really… The ending wasn't great, but whateverxD I think it was still a cute fluff scene~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Gray and Yuko never got along; ever. Really, they seemed to hate each other with a passion, but will that change when Gray find's out Yuko's secret?**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately don't own Harvest Moon…**

.

.

.

Yuko sighed as she sat at her desk, rubbing her temples as Gray continued to nag at her about how it was her fault his arm was in a sling, and that he couldn't work because of it. You would have thought he would have been happy about getting a few days, if not weeks off from work, which meant a while away from Saibara, and more importantly, her. The girl was tense as his words went through one ear and out the other as she attempted to concentrate on the broach she had started the day after the incident, now after ten days, every curve, crescent, and swirl were perfect in her mind's eye.

"-ko- … -uko- …. _YUKO_!" a voice shouted in her ear, causing her to scream and drop the broach, the part that first came into contact with the floor shattering. The girl's tensed, turning her head very slowly to the blacksmith, her body giving off an aura of pure anger, and slight hatred. Her hands were stiff, and her glare seemed to drill through one's skull. Her look alone said a very annoyed "What the hell do you want?", causing Gray so smirk and cross his arms, not guilty for breaking her newest work in the slightest. "If you were paying attention," the redheaded-brunette said, now standing by the door, "you would have known I was trying to tell you Gramps was calling for you."

The girl, still tensed with her angered glare, stood slowly, pushing past the boy, making sure to elbow him in the stomach with all the strength while she passed him. The boy grunted, wincing slightly as the girl elbowed him, causing him to rub the stinging area as he followed her out, curious as to what Saibara wanted the girl for. There she stood, hands clasped behind her back as Saibara moved from behind the counter, a small box wrapped in pink paper with an orange ribbon in his hands. "Yuko, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I bought you a small something to show how much I appreciate your helping out here," he smiled with a nod, stroking his white, slightly tangled, beard.

Yuko smiled, a small blush brushing her cheeks, "Oh Goddess, I forgot it was my birthday," she laughed, slightly embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head. "The days seem to blur together now… But thanks Saibara," she smiled, giving the large man a one armed hug, holding the small, palm-sized box in her other hand. "Can I open it?" The Santa-Clause looking man smiled and nodded at the girl, watching her carefully unwrap the orange ribbon and pink paper. She gasped, eyes widening as she opened a black box, lined with white satin on the inside. Obviously, it wasn't the box that amazed her, but what lay inside; a pouch filled with twenty thousand gold. "Saibara, I couldn't take this, I really couldn't…"

"I thought you would say that," the old man said, smiling slightly, "But this is the money I made in the city by selling your work; it's gotten quite popular you know," he explained, stroking his beard. Gray looked at the scene with pure disgust; Saibara was _his_ grandfather, but did _he_ ever get things like this for his birthday? No. Hell, the old man usually forgot his birthday, even though he had had twenty-two of them already, the twenty-third in only a few weeks more. The boy glared as Yuko hugged the man once more, thanking him most likely, before walking to the door, slamming it loudly behind him.

Yuko jumped as she heard the oak door slam shut, turning to look at the window, watching the beige-covered back of Gray who was assumingly walking up to the Inn. "Thanks so much Saibara, but I'm gonna go see what's wrong with him," she explained, giving the man a one armed hug, jogging into her office where she grabbed her bag, slipping the small pouch of money in one of the many pockets and swinging the button-covered, cream sack over her left shoulder.

The girl slipped out the door in silence, somehow managed to not slip and fall; something that tended to happen quite often. And no, Yuko was not clumsy; gravity just hated her. Well, that was the excuse she always used. The girl turned the corner, seeing the man walk, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched with a pissed off aura surrounding him. She jogged up behind him in utter silence, coal black hair dancing in the air behind her as she snuck up on him, only slowing when she placed herself beside him. The boy scarcely noticed the girl, continuing to walk as if she wasn't there in the first place.

"You know," Yuko started, placing her hands behind her head, "It's rude to ignore people." Gray continued paying no mind to the girl, completely in his own world. The girl sharpened her eyes in a glare, speeding her feet as he subconsciously sped his own. "Tch, rude one aren't you?" Still, no response in the least, which meant it was insulting time. "Imbecile. Stupid. Retard. Moron. Idiot. Doofus. Gay." Oh, she could have kept going for quite a while, but was stopped as she got smacked upside the head.

"Would you shut up already?" the boy muttered with a glare, returning the hand of his un-injured arm into his pocket, a feat slightly impossible with his other arm that was wrapped and held in a sling so it wouldn't move. Just because the poison was out, didn't mean his arm had to stop stinging. Yuko muttered a few extra insults under her breathe, rubbing her now throbbing head. "Goddess, I'm pissed off enough without you harassing me, you two-inch, mouthy little imp!"

"Who the hell pissed in your cornflakes today?" she shouted, glaring at the boy to match his, much less effective when you're much shorter than the one you're arguing with, but that didn't stop Yuko. Not to mention with her, that look was pretty damn effective one way or another. "And I'm not an imp! Or short!" The girl shouted back, hands balled into fists, glaring as she thought a moment about her height. She was a solid five feet, six inches, but that probably didn't say much next to his six feet, four inches.

"Then why do you have to always look up to talk to me?" he asked with a smug grin, turning the corner to see the Inn just beyond. "But I guess vertically challenged is the politically correct term these days huh?" The girl just fumed, glaring at him, her fists clenched tight. Gray noticed this, grinning once more, causing the girl to snap and punch him with all her strength. The boy stumbled back slightly, eyes widened while he used his good hand to touch his cheek. "You… You punched me…" he said, stating the obvious, a small dribble of blood running from the corner of his mouth due to the fact he had bitten his tongue when the girl socked him.

"Ug, couldn't you be nice for _one_ day?" she shouted, eyes almost looking slightly glazed over behind her thin-rimmed, black glasses. "I was only trying to get your attention to find out what was wrong with you, and you make fun of me? Thanks Gray, thanks a lot!" she hissed before running towards the Inn that was only down the street. "It was too much to ask that he isn't a dick on my birthday… Then again, it's Gray, what could I expect?" she thought, feeling something wet slide down her cheek. The girl touched the tear, wiping it away before looking at the bar counter, the source of her tears; Cheese. The being around the stupid dairy product brought tears to Yuko's eyes considering she was quite allergic to it, as much as she hated it due to the fact she loved cheese.

Sighing, the girl started walking towards the stairs, before a familiar voice cut through the idle silence. "Yuko!" a cheery voice said, followed by the soft pattering of feet that lead to none other than Ann. "Happy Birthday!" the redhead grinned, taking the jeweler in for a bear hug, "I would'a wished you a happy birthday earlier, but you had left for work before I woke up," she explained with a grin, only to be replaced with a frown in a mere second. "Were you crying? Did Gray say something and hurt your feelings? Why I outta-" she started, rolling up her sleeves, a determined glint in her eyes. Seriously, sometimes Yuko believed Ann was somewhat bi-polar; it just wasn't natural to be so cheerful one second, then about to kill the next.

Laughing, the dark haired girl put a hand on her friend's arm, shaking her head slightly. "Don't worry Ann. The cold outside glazed my eyes and the cheese on the counter made the tears slip out," she explained with half nod; and it was true in Yuko's mind. Even for the start of winter, it was quite chilly out; supposed to snow sometime soon actually. "So just chill. And thanks," she smiled, giving the girl a one armed hug, hand holding the strap of her backpack.

"Now, time to get you ready~" Ann smiled, linking her arm with Yuko's and dragging her up the stair's to the girls room. Inside, Mary sat reading a book on one of the beds, Popuri and Karen laughing about something or other; probably something the chicken freak did to embarrass himself. Again. Before Yuko could get a word in to ask what they were all doing in her room, the girl who had lead her up here started undressing her; first, the well-fitting, knee length, smoky-grey jacket that stayed closed with three black buttons (there were three buttons on the other side for decoration, so it would look symmetrical) along with a rope-like string that tied around her waist for more or less appearance. Then someone took off her black, brand named board shoes at the same time as someone else stripped her of her long-sleeved, V-necked, violet wool sweater. A heartbeat later, Yuko felt someone yank off her jeans and belt.

The black-haired girl was blushing violently, her arms crossed her well-endowed chest. Without knowing what was going on, she was now standing in the middle of her room wearing her black, slightly lacey bra with black panties; honestly, who wouldn't be embarrassed after being stripped of all their clothes? "What are you guys doing?" she asked, voice cracking slightly as she looked around at the girls. Ann grinned at Karen, giving a small wink as she snuck up behind Yuko, groping her chest and squeezing it slightly, causing the glasses-wearing woman to shriek.

"Relax," Ann said, laughing so hard she was on the brink of tears; really all the girls besides Yuko were. "We're just gonna give you a makeover; it is your birthday after all, and you should look amazing for your party." Yuko turned, face still bright as a tomato to ask what party, being interrupted by the redhead once more, "You're birthday party that you are going to, whether you like it or not. Dad went over to the Winery, and said we can have the Inn to ourselves. It's going to relatively small though; just us girls," she said, moving her hand in a semi-circle to explain she meant herself, Yuko, Elli, Mary, Karen and Popuri. "Along with Cliff, Trent, and the chicken freak."

Yuko couldn't help but smile as Ann used the nickname they had made for Rick a few seasons ago when Yuko first moved to the town. Karen, on the other hand, glared slightly as the nickname of her fiancé, but couldn't hide the small, close-lipped smile on her face. "… No Gray?" she asked, knowing that the girls doubled the boys, and quite often, Ann liked her symmetry.

"Well…" Popuri said, fiddling with her fingers, an apologetic look in her ruby eyes. "He does live here, and we can't kick him out… But he'll probably stay up in his room all night anyways, right?" The pink haired girl's suggestion brought a smile to the jeweler's face as she nodded. "But enough talk about that; it's time to give Yuko a m-a-k-e o-v-e-r," she said, a grin of mischief that didn't fit too well with her cutesy attitude.

Though, to Yuko's dread, Karen and Ann mimicked the chicken freak's sister, nodding as they brought out a dress, slipping it over the girl's head with ease, zipping up the back before she could react. The dress was a relatively simple design; it was made of black material, a medium-blue kind of material under the black, making it look like the skirt had many more layers than what it really had. It clung to her curves tightly, but still managed to be comfortable. The top was strapless, the skirt falling to mid-thigh, a white ribbon lining the top and bottom hems, another slightly wider under her bosom. "Were you guys practicing this or something?" she asked as Ann took off the removable straps on Yuko's bra.

In reply, Karen nodded, grinning all the while. "Caught us already?" she asked with a laugh, doing a few extra adjustments. They walked Yuko –who was rolling her eyes and sighing- over to the bed, where Popuri got to work with a straightening iron, making her butt-length hair look even longer. Elli was in charge of jewelry, most having been made by the jeweler herself, putting in two pairs of small, silver hoops in her lobes, placing a black chocker around her neck, decorating her wrists with different bracelets that glinted in the light, not bothering with Yuko's ankles considering she was already wearing an anklet; one she refused to take off no matter what. While Popuri and Elli were doing that, Ann and Karen has disappeared to fetch some shoes, leaving shy little Mary to do her makeup. "Wow Yuko, you look good without your glasses; have you ever considered contacts?"

Yuko nodded slightly as she pointed to the drawer by her bed, "I have some, but I don't usually wear them due to the fact they're a pain to put in and take out," she explained, closing her eyes as the librarian applied some eye shadow once she had finished putting on the eye liner and mascara. Mary finished the makeup that was mainly eye-makeup, along with a touch of blush and lip gloss that made her pink lips shine in the light.

The Librarian stood, walking over to the nightstand table, moving things around until she found what she was looking for, "Put them in; just for tonight," she smiled, placing a small box of contacts in her hand. Yuko sighed and nodded with a small smile; one night wouldn't hurt anything. As soon as the girl felt Elli finish with straightening her hair and pulling the hair that framed her face back and holding it out of her face in a small pony-tail like thing, she walked over to the mirror, placing the clear contacts in her eyes, being cautious as to not stab herself in the eye.

"Wow," Yuko said, eyes widening as she looked in the body-length mirror. "Is that really me?" she asked, pointing at her reflection as she looked over at her friends her grinned and nodded. Before she could say anything more, she felt someone raising her foot, only to see Ann and Karen sliding her feet into two-inch high heels that had thin bands crossing over the middle of her feet to assure the don't fly off. Well, fly off as easily at least, but knowing Yuko, she would probably find a way… "I hope you realize you guys are total pains in the ass for making me do this…" she sighed, shaking her head but had to give each one of them a hug.

Ann smiled as she hugged the birthday girl back, being the last to receive a hug. "Now, enough thanking. Go talk to your guests while we get ready," she grinned, Karen opening the door to allow Ann to push Yuko out who stumbled, her ankle twisting strangely at the edge of the stairs.

The jeweler's eyes widened as she felt her ankle twist, making her loose balance and despite her waving arms, became air born. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, bracing herself for the pain she was about to feel when something wrapped around her waist. It took a few heartbeats to realize she wasn't airborne, allowing her slowly crack her eyes open, looking down to see an arm clad in a black, long sleeved shirt. Her eyes slowly started going up the person's arms, her mind quickly crossing off anyone it could be. For one, it had to be someone around her age to be at the Inn that was reserved for the party. She mentally crossed out all the girls who she knew were all chatting and laughing in her room. It couldn't have been Chicken-Freak or Trent due to the fact they had no reason to be up in the guys' room. Kai was never around during the winter, and even though Cliff was muscled, he was no where near the man who had saved her. "Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked, worry threaded through his voice. Yuko furrowed her brows slightly, looking up at the blacksmith apprentice whose arm stayed around her until she straightened up at the top of the stairs and smacked it away.

"I'm fine, Jerk," she muttered, straightening the skirt of her dress, glaring at him with her sapphire eyes that seemed so much larger without her glasses. Why was he being so sweet all of a sudden? He was insulting her only earlier that day! Not to mention he seemed to hate her guts for whatever reason…

"Wait…" the boy said, sapphire orbs widening in realization. "Yuko? Is that you?" Honestly, she didn't look that different… Did she? Maybe the contacts, makeup, hair and dress really did make her look like a different person? Honestly, it wouldn't really surprise her in the long run considering she wasn't positive she was looking at her reflection after the makeover was complete, and she had known what they were doing. Taking her "look" as a yes, the boy's eyes widened more slightly in pure amazement. "What happened? You look so… So different…"

"It's a miracle what a little makeup and a different outfit can do huh?" she muttered, grabbing hold of the railing as she walked down the stairs, trying her best to ignore the throbbing in her ankle. She sighed, sitting at one of the barstools without so much as a glance at the men who had been dragged to the party.

"Why so glum, chum?" a familiar voice questioned from behind, causing the jeweler's eyes to widen, a small grin appearing on her face as she spun around, seeing none other than summer-time Kai, wrapped up in what was probably two sweaters, a scarf and a wool hat. Yuko almost squealed as she jumped up (on her good foot mind you) before wrapping her arms around Kai. "Happy birthday," he smiled, ruffling her hair before taking a seat beside the stool she had been sitting in. "And might I say you look gorgeous. I take it the others think so too," the tanned man grinned, jerking a thumb behind him.

The girl had sat once more, leaning over to look past Kai and see Trent slightly wide-eyed, Rick's eyes wide and jaw slack, and Cliff was sitting there, his drink completely missing his mouth and pouring onto the floor. "Wow," she said, a slight blush spreading on her cheeks as she leaned back. "And this is from seeing _me_?" Kai laughed and nodded, rubbing his hands together and breathing into them. Yuko just smiled and shook her head slightly, taking his hands in hers, almost shivering at how chilled they were. "Wow, you weren't kiddin' when you said you weren't a winter guy."

"Nope," he grinned, happy to have the warmth of her hands around his. "But I had to make an exception for my girl's birthday," Kai smiled, giving a small wink, allowing Yuko to laugh and roll her eyes. Just as she was about to say he must have been confused considering Popuri was his girl, a door sounded from above, revealing the other girls who had finished their own transformations.

Popuri had straightened her long, cotton-candy curls and tied her hair back into a high pony tail, her dress a crimson that matched her eyes, also strapless and mid-thigh, but hers' was more or less a bubble dress, her whole mid-section covered with a red ribbon, a large bow resting in the front to the right side. Elli wore a white dress with spaghetti straps that fell to her knees, large black flowers covered the left corner of the skirt, her hair left just as it was; but really, her hair was practically too short to do anything much. Ann was wearing a pale blue dress that billowed from the waist down, ending at her knees, her hair loose and in waves; part natural, partly from the braid she always had in her hair. Karen walked out with her hair curled in loose ringlets, her dress's top halter-like, the bottom almost reaching the floor, but her leg still showed through a large slit up the side that ended at the top of her thigh. Mary was also standing there, using contacts as well to show off her large eyes. Her long black hair was slightly wavy, hanging over her one shoulder, her dress a violet colour that was relatively plain, its straps slightly thick, going down in a v-neck.

Yuko looked over at the guys who had averted their attention to the other girls, holding a laugh in check as she cold have sworn Rick and Cliff were about to drool. Trent was blushing and smiling at his wife, probably remembering their wedding due to the white of her dress. She looked at Kai's face last, who was smiling at Popuri, but glanced down and ruffled Yuko's hair. "I still think you beat them Yu. Well, tied with my other girl, but still," he laughed, causing the jeweler to smile and take off his hat just to ruffle his hair as well.

She looked over at the girls who had now gotten to the bottom of the stairs, Gray's wrist locked in Ann's iron grasp; maybe they really were family after all. "Okay kiddies," she smiled, though she was one of the youngest (and most child-like) of the group, taking something from behind her back. "Anyone up for a game of Spin-the-Bottle?" Yuko almost burst out laughing as she looked behind her, seeing all the guys with their hands raised, only Gray standing there with a glare of pure annoyance on his face, free hand clenched by his side. The orange haired girl laughed in response, leading her brother to the back door, everyone following pretty close, making it virtually impossible for Yuko to get away, making it so she had to join the game as well.

They were led into the living room, all the furniture cleared from the center of the room, eleven small sitting-mats set up in a circle. Sighing, the black haired girl sat in one of the "seats" that was obviously meant for her considering all the cushions were red, besides one that was blue, ribbons tied at the corners of the cushion. "Ann, how long have you had this planned out?" the girl asked with a small smile, watching as everyone took their seats. Starting at her left and going around, the was Ann, Cliff, Popuri, Rick (who made sure his sister stayed away from Kai), Karen, Gray, Trent, Elli, Marry, and finally, Kai, who sat on Yuko's other side.

"Please, you don't think Karen and I were gone for so long for nothing?" she laughed, shaking her head, setting the green glass bottle in the center of the circle, before standing and running into the kitchen area. She returned with some drinks; oh, this would most defiantly be interesting considering a few of them were light-weights. BIG light-weights that would probably get drunk off of the one drink alone.

Laughing, Yuko shook her head slightly. "Yuko, you go first," Karen commanded with a smiled, resting her head against Rick's shoulder. "You are the birthday girl after all." With a small smile and shrug, the girl took a sp of the drink that Ann had brought, spinning the bottle, watching it slow and finally come to a stop. Looking up, she saw the face of who she least wanted to get; Gray. His face was a few shades redder than normal, mouth a gap as he stared –well, glared more or less- as the bottle, glancing up to look at Yuko whose features mimicked the shock of his own.

Maybe Spin-the-Bottle wasn't the best game to play?

.

.

.

**A/n:**** I like my cliffiesxD So, what do you guys think? Will she kiss Gray in front of everyone? Or will she do something to avoid it? And for the record, I can see Ann doing what she did to Yuko okay? She's just one of those friends who loves making people blush in my opinionxD Hmm... Not too, too much to say about this chapter. But might I say, this was quite a long chapter? Honestly, these notes go the middle of the eighth page ;D Oh well, no harm in typing out a few extra pages for you guys; I'm sure you don't mind at all. **

**Oh yeah! Special shout out to my friend Bella, who just turned fourteen this month! I hope you had a great day hun! Also, thanks to **_**Pulchritudo in omnia**_** for reviewing! I really appreciated it ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Gray and Yuko never got along; ever. Really, they seemed to hate each other with a passion, but will that change when Gray find's out Yuko's secret?**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately don't own Harvest Moon…**

.

.

.

Everyone stared at Gray and Yuko as they just gave each other looks of basically pure horror. Seriously, for Yuko, this was worse than Ann groping her, and for Gray, it was like seeing his grandfather naked; yes, both were very terrifying experiences they were trying to forget, but that isn't the point right now.

"Uh, guys?" Ann chipped in, leaning forward to wave a hand in front of Yuko's face and then Gray's, neither even flinching at the motion of her hand. "Guys!" she said louder, smacking both of them upside the head. Yuko glared at the girl, rubbing the back of her head as she came back down to reality, Gray just looking at his sister with a stoic expression, used to the violence she brought down on him daily. "Just re-spin Yuko; simple as that."

The black haired girl smiled and nodded, reaching out to the bottle and spinning it once more. She glared at the hunk of glass that pointed to none other than Gray; again. She spun the bottle again, willing it to point to another person, only for it to land on Gray once more. She was about to reach for it once more when Kai and Ann both put their hands on Yuko's, both trying to hold back a laugh. "Yu," the boy said, "Just kiss him. It seems that's what the Harvest Goddess wants right now for some reason…"

Yuko just looked up at the tanned boy, pouting slightly. She sighed as she realized he wasn't falling for the look, glaring at Gray slightly. "Fine, but _he_ has to kiss _me_," she muttered, crossing his arms, sitting with her legs folded under her, looking straight ahead at the blacksmith whose face was burning brightly, dumbfounded being the only word to describe his expression. "For two reasons; one, I don't want him trying to harass me and say I kissed him, and two, I don't want to crawl over there," she explained with a sweet tone covered with bitterness, tilting her head to the side cutely.

The boy's face was as bright as a tomato, though he was determined to make the blood in his cheeks fade as soon as possible. He gulped silently, and leaned forward; it was just spin the bottle right? Honestly, it's not like the kiss counted, and he would probably ditch before the game went any further, even though Ann had insisted on him coming down so the numbers were a little more even. Then again, what did he care? He didn't even like the person who the party was for! The only good thing about the whole deal was Kai came back for it, which meant they could hang out a bit. Gray moved in close, regretting it more and more as each second passed, watching as Yuko closed her sapphire eyes, not moving an inch. He had paused only a centimeter away, mentally arguing with himself; really, he didn't even like the girl! Why should he have to kiss her? Then again, it was just a game, and he knew Ann would probably beat him with a metal crowbar if he didn't do this…

As he continued mentally arguing himself, he felt a push on the back of his head, causing his eyes to go wide as his lips smashed into Yuko's. The girl's eyes snapped open as his lips smashed into hers, both figures too traumatized to move. Slowly, Gray moved back unblinking, Yuko just sitting there, bringing a hand up to touch her lips. "I'll be right back," she said after a few moments of pure silence, standing and walking to the door, sliding out of the silent room that erupted in chatter as soon as the door closed behind her.

Sighing, the girl walked over to the large entrance of the Inn, looking out the window beside it. Small white flakes were falling in a peaceful silence, glittering against the navy sky. A door creaked open behind Yuko, but she could have cared less; it was probably Ann or someone coming to drag her back into the party, even though the jeweler was planning to go back in within a few minutes. Behind her, steps sounded, too loud to be her red-headed friend's. She glanced behind her, seeing her co-worker, his hair ruffled, and for once, not hidden beneath his dreaded UMA cap. The boy's hands were buried within his baggy jean's pockets, a small frown on his face. "Ann wanted me to come out and apologize for whatever reason," he explained as his eyes locked onto hers. "I don't see why, I didn't do anything wrong…"

Yuko sighed, pushing her bangs back, her bangs tinted as she attempted to avoid eye-contact with Gray, but the act was rendered useless as they kept climbing up and looking into his. "I'm surprised you didn't just use that as an excuse to leave the party and hide out in your room," she said with a small smirk, flicking a few strands of hair off her shoulder. "But this should be a commemorative moment; Gray, the anti-social douche who hates me with a passion is apologizing? I think I must be dreaming!"

The boy scowled, moving up to her to whap her upside the head lightly. "Way to ruin a once-in-a-lifetime apology, retard," he muttered, shaking his head slightly, his face returning to the stoic, annoyed expression the jeweler had become so accustomed to over the time she had been living on the island. "Anyways, you should probably go back to the party before Ann comes out here herself. And I'm taking your suggestion and using this as an excuse to escape this." Laughing, the girl nodded and followed the boy until he reached the stairs, and the door to the back room was only steps away.

"Gray," she said, grabbing onto his wrist as he placed his hand on the railing of the staircase. The boy glanced down, a look of slight confusion mixed with annoyance that she was holding onto him. "Thank you. For saving me, and for coming out here," she said, releasing his wrist, letting him stand and watch her leave, his face in almost utter shock at the thanks she had given him. Flabbergasted, he stood there for a good five, ten minutes, long after she had gone back inside to the party. Shaking his head, he walked up the stairs and into his room, flopping on his bed and staring at the ceiling, thoughts swimming through his scalp.

Meanwhile, the party continued, everyone laughing and playing pointless games and whatnot. Though, all must eventually come to an end, no matter how much you wanted it to go on. It was around midnight when everyone left, each one giving Yuko a large hug on the way out. The numbers of people dwindled until it was only Ann, Yuko, Kai, Popuri and Karen. "Well then" Ann grinned, stretching her thin, pale arms high above her head. "Let's go to the girls' room, shall we?" The others nodded in agreement, Kai being one of them. "No Kai, you get to go hang out with Cliff and Gray while we have some girl-time," she smirked, watching his face fall slightly.

"But that's no fun," he complained with a dramatic sigh. "Actually, I'm wrong. Now I can tease both of them all to hell to make up for all the seasons I miss." The girls laughed and shook their heads slightly, giving Kai a hug, Popuri presenting him with a small kiss on the cheek before they all walked up the stairs, Kai walking into his part-time room that he shared with Cliff and Gray, the girls joking around as they went into Yuko's room.

"Now then," Karen started, throwing four small cushions around a little round table made of oak. "Since it's just us, what do you say we have a little fun?" she grinned, walking over to one of the shelves, pulling a deck of cards down. Looking around, you could see Ann grinning mischievously, Popuri smiling in a clueless manner, Yuko giving Ann and Karen a suspicious look.

"What game?" she asked, almost hesitantly. She kicked off the high heels, almost sighing in relief as she released her feet from their prison in the uncomfortable shoes. The other three did the same, kicking the shoes away from the small table, taking their seats. Karen, with quick and experienced hands dealt two cards to all of them, standing, only to get gambling chips, setting even piles in front of everyone. Finally, she took her seat, grinning slightly as she slid two navy chips to the center of the table.

"Poker. Strip poker," she said, smirking slightly. Yuko could almost feel herself pale and blush at the same time, staring at her friend, her jaw slightly dropped. "Oh, c'mon Yu," she grinned, "It's just us girls, and why not? It'll be a good memory!"

The jeweler looked between the faces of her three friends, all grinned. The girl swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before smirking slightly and pushing forward enough chips to match Karen's bet. "Oh, you're gonna regret this," she said. And with that, the game began.

Over in the boy's room, Kai walked in, only to see Gray lying on his back, reading a comic of some sort; most likely "Spider Man", or something similar. Upon hearing the door open and close, the boy flipped a page, not bothering to give so much as a glance to the fellow who roomed with him only during the summer in most cases. Kai was about to make some smart ass comment and jump on Gray, when a pale hand went up in a gesture to say "hold on a second" basically. The blacksmith skimmed a few pages, throwing the book on the floor and rolling onto his side, looking up at the chef. "Hey."

"Hey? _Hey_? Is that_ all_ I get after you having not seen me for a season and a few days?" Kai exclaimed, waving his arms wildly about. Gray just arched an eyebrow in a bored manner, a shadow of a smirk on his lips as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. Both boys stayed silent, Kai looking at his friend in an expectant manner before both burst out into laughter.

Gray stood, placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder, his lips curved into a smile. "It's been a long time. Just not as long as I usually have to wait," he laughed before sitting on the bed once more, Kai doing the same on the opposite end of the bed. "But really, you come back for _her_ birthday, but you've never come for mine? What _is_ this? And I thought we were best friends," the blacksmith complained, a dramatic sigh following his words.

Kai laughed and put his hands down on the mattress, leaning back and putting his weight on the two limbs. "Ann asked me to come as a surprise," he explained with a grin, finally taking off the hat he refused to remove earlier. "And Goddess, remind me never to do this again. Honestly, how do you stand living in this freezing weather? I'm surprised I don't see polar bears or penguins roaming about!" Really, it wasn't a huge surprise Kai felt that way about the winter weather; after all, his whole life consisted of moving from sunny place to sunny place, never staying on an island, in a valley or town long enough to experience the ways of fall and winter.

Gray just laughed at his friend's idea of what winter was like. "Believe it or not, it's actually warm right now. Wait till it's near Christmas; now _that's_ what real cold is." Kai just stared at the other boy with a dull expression while he was explained to that it wasn't actually all that cold outside. "And y'know that white stuff falling from the sky? That's called snow; it happens a lot during winter," the blacksmith added sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Kai replied, giving a slight glare to his room mate. He stood, running a hand through his charcoal hair, falling back on the bed that was his own, sighing in bliss. "Man, I always miss this inn. The beds here are always so much comfier than the other places I go…" he said, staring at the ceiling before he brought his head up slightly to look at Gray. "Hey, you should go get Popuri for me. I wanna hang out with her a bit more while I'm here."

"Can't you get her yourself?" Gray asked, arching an eye brow at Kai who just gave a meek smile. The blacksmith sighed, knowing the summer-timer would make some lame excuse, so he just stood, shaking his head slightly. "You're a lazy ass; I hope you know that," he said, walking to the door that had just opened, Cliff walking in, smiling and holding a hand up in greeting to his room mates.

Kai grinned and nodded at the reddish-brunette as he started taking off his winter gear, pulling a suit case out from under his bed. "I know," he said smugly, opening the case and taking out something or other. "Hey Cliff," the tanned man said, a smirk se on his features. "What took you so long to get up here? Doing something with Ann?"

Gray rolled his eyes with a laugh as Cliff's face turned bright as a tomato while he muttered excuses with speed. The blacksmith walked out of the room, kicking the door shut behind him and walking down the short hall to where the other door sat, leading into the girl's room. He was about to knock, when he heard them laughing and saying something about "losing", so it was safe for him to assume they weren't getting changed or anything. The poor guy had no idea what was coming when he opened the door.

"Popu-" he started, stopping short as he looked at the scene ahead. The four girls all looked toward the door in silence and frozen; seriously, you could hear a pin drop with the silence that was in the room. Ann was fully dressed, as was Karen, while Popuri was without her crimson dress. But it was Yuko that made Gray's face heat up; the girl was wearing only black and navy girl-boxers as she stood in, her bra around her elbows, showing she had been in the midst of removing it. The poor boy finally came to his senses, only to back out and close the door, completely speechless.

He walked back to his room, limbs stiff and face flushed to the ears. He went to his bed, falling face-first onto the covers and pillow. "Hey man, what's wrong? And where's Popuri?" Kai questioned in curiosity, slightly confused to why his friend was so speechless, and seemed to be attempting to disappear. As Gray stayed completely silent, the tanned man walked over to the bed, poking the other's cheek, not getting any response.

He was about to jump on Gray or sit on him Cliff coughed, diverting Kai's attention. "I… Uh, when I was walking up the stairs… I heard the girls talking about poker… Strip poker or something… Gray, did you walk in on them… Well, y'know… Undressed?" The brunette's face was tinted pink, even just thinking about it as he sat on his own bed, face down, but he glanced up in an expectant manner, waiting for Gray's response.

The blacksmith remained silent, keeping his face buried in his pillow. Kai, now getting annoyed at his friend's silence stood straight, looked down at the man who wasn't paying any attention to, well, anything. The tanned man grinned slightly as he raised his leg, thrusting it at Gray's side with all the strength he could muster, causing the much paler man to fall off his bed, and across the floor so his head hit the bottom of Cliff's bed. Gray stood slowly, anger radiating from his body as he glared at Kai, rubbing the top of his head. "What. The. Hell."

Kai just grinned, giving a small shrug. "Hey, you weren't answering," he explained, a meek smile plastered onto his face. "But anyways, what's wrong dude? You look like you saw a ghost or something. Or was Cliff right, and you walked in on the girls playing strip poker?" Gray's face reddened in an instant at his friend's latter comment before he walked back over to his bed, sitting and sighing, taking a sudden interest in his feet. "You did?" the tanned man asked in shock, eyes wide. "You lucky bastard! What did you see?"

"Enough to embarrass me to death," he mumbled, running his finger through his gingerish hair. "Lets just say I'm glad I don't have to work for the next few days," he mumbled, rolling up his sleeve and looking at his bandaged arm. "Now, Mister Perv, leave me alone so I can find something to bang my head against so I can sleep, and forget I ever saw what I saw…" Gray sighed, flopping on his bed once more, face still flushed as all the scenes from the night replayed in his mind, unfortunately in slow motion.

Just another traumatizing day in the life of a blacksmith.

.

.

.

**A/n:**** The last part in the first paragraph has literally scarred my mind… And lol, like how the bottle kept pointing to Gray? That actually happened at one of my friends parties; two of my friends would get each other, no matter how many times they spun itxD By the way, it was (obviously) Ann who pushed Gray's head the last centimeter d;**

**But I wanna apologize to you all for making you wait so long! I would have updated earlier, but between my social life, helping around the house until it sells, etcetera, etcetera, I've been insanely busy… Not to mention I actually somehow managed to bruise my tail bone last week (dunno how, but it hurts a **_**lot**_**), so I haven't really been able to sit at the computer for longer than ten, fifteen minutes without going crazy. Thankfully, it hasn't been bugging me at all today (YAY…. 'Specially since it was really bad yesterday), sooooo I decided on finally finishing this chapter, which I have been working on bit by bit since the last updatexD And I apologize for the suck-tastic ending; I couldn't think of anything, and I'm insanely tired right now. Which is reasonable considering I haven't been getting much sleep, and I keep waking up in the middle of the night… ANYWAYS, I'm gonna try and update faster next time, so see ya then ;3**

**OH! And I wanna thank **_**Pulchritudo in omnia**_** and**_** Mero**_** for reviewing; I appreciate it more than you can imagine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Gray and Yuko never got along; ever. Really, they seemed to hate each other with a passion, but will that change when Gray find's out Yuko's secret?**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately don't own Harvest Moon…**

.

.

.

Yuko sighed as she walked out of her room the next morning, running a hand through her dark bangs and pushing them away from her face. Hearing another door open, the girl looked to her left; breathe catching in her throat and face brightening as she saw her co-worker exit. Because of the whole scenario from the night before, the jeweler got little to no sleep; she was too embarrassed, and her racing thoughts didn't seem to want her to let her fall into the land of dreams.

The girl, who was frozen, just watched as Gray turned to her direction to get to the stairs, stopping short when his eyes met hers. They both just stood there for a while, staring at each other, faces heating after every second. "Ah…. G'morning…" he greeted finally, pulling his cap down slightly to hide his face as he began walking towards the stairs, doing his best to avoid eye-contact with the jeweler.

The jeweler just put her head down, stepping back slightly to let Gray proceed to the stairs and down them, her throat holding a lump, causing her to be unable to speak. He started to walk down, the awkward silence filling the mild halls rapidly, once the blacksmith turned to speak once more. "I'm, uh… I'm sorry for yesterday… I honestly thought you guys were just talking, and Kai wanted me to get Popuri to go see him…" he explained, face flushed as he kept his face mostly hidden by the cap that made so many wonder if he was bald.

Yuko glanced up slightly, her cheeks burning as she swallowed the lump and started fidgeting with the bottom of her pale blue halter top. "I, uh…" she started, not knowing exactly what to think, her mind a mere puddle. "Excuse me," she mumbled, starting down the stairs, avoiding looking at Gray at all costs. She passed him swiftly, but mentally cursed when she felt a hand close around her wrist. Her trapped hand clenched slightly as she glared at the stairs, refusing to look back at Gray, her jaw tightening as she waited him to speak.

"You could at least say something… Y-y'know, say 'thank you' for my apology or something'…" he muttered, unsure of what exactly to say. And why was he stopping her anyways? It's not like he cared what she did or something. Hell, since Yuko had moved to Mineral Town two years ago, he had hated her, and for reasons he hadn't told anyone, causing them to believe his dislike was for no reason whatsoever.

The girl continued just glaring at the steps before she slowly turned, her wrist still trapped in his grasp. "You want me to say thank you? You honestly want me to say 'thank you' after you probably embarrassed the living hell out of me? You saw me almost completely naked!" she hissed in a low tone, her face flushed. Seeing Gray's gaze narrow, she felt a small pang of guilt, but did her best to not let it show. Slowly, he released her wrist, and in turn, she took in her hand and rubbed it a moment, noting it was red where his fingers had held. She turned her back on him and went down the steps, not giving him a second to give a reply.

At work, Yuko had completed her newest, gold ring, its thin band decorated with three, small sapphires. With hours to go until her shift was over, and no inspiration to make her accessories, she had fallen into a light sleep. She was just sitting in a chair, her arms cross, her head forward as she dreamt in utter silence. The jeweler hadn't even heard the creek of her door, nor the small, light footsteps that followed; right now, she was too tired to have her senses alert. It wasn't surprising either, considering the lack of sleep the night before.

It was only when she heard a "snip" and her head instantly felt lighter that her eyes snapped open. Just as she awoke, she heard the door to the Blacksmith slam shut, causing her to stare at it strangely. Walking out, the girl looked at Gray and Saibara who were just sitting there, shocked expressions set of their features. "What?" she asked, eyeing them strangely as she crossed her thin arms. In silence, the two men just looked at each other for a brief moment before Gray nodded and stood. He disappeared into the small bathroom, returning with a small, golden-framed mirror, holding it up in front of Yuko's face.

The girl's face instantly blank as she stared at the image that mimicked her.

Rather than the long, coal hair she was used to seeing, tied back in a low ponytail the way she had it when she came to work, her hair was but a mess of short, un-even hairs. Someone had cut the girl's hair, presumably right above where the hair tie had been. In a complete state of shock, the girl raised a slightly shaking hand to the back of her head, running her fingers through the fine hairs that ended so abruptly compared to earlier in the day, when she was able to run her fingers through the long strands for what seemed like eternity. Now, however, that wouldn't be happening any time soon; she had been growing her hair out for years, and finally after getting it the length she wanted, it had been chopped off. "Saibara," she said with a week voice, slapping away Gray's hand that had been waving up and down in front of her face, which is something he had been doing for a while actually. "I'm leaving early today."

The old man nodded as Yuko walked back into her small "office", finally noticing the clump of black hair that had once been attached to her scalp. Kneeling down, she picked up the hair that was still held together by the small bands she used to keep it tied back from her face while she worked. She held the hair gently before clenching her fist, throwing it into the garbage beside her desk, a few stray hairs littering the floor. Her eyes burned while she held back vicious tears, yanking on her coat and grabbing her large, black bag. Without a word to either man, let alone a glance, Yuko walked out of the blacksmith's, slamming the door behind her. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked towards the town square, not wanting to go back to the Inn, knowing she would get questioned by Ann or Kai about why she wasn't at work.

Sighing once she reached the square, Yuko ran her fingers through her hair, wincing as the fine hairs ended so quickly. All those years of nurturing it, waiting for it to grow out… Wasted. The girl frowned, a single tear slipping down her cheek. Noticing the wet substance against her skin, the girl raised her hand to touch where the tear had fallen, only for more to slip out. The girl groaned in utter annoyance as she started sweeping them away, but the gesture did little good. "Dammit," she muttered, "I hate crying." And that she did; Yuko had always hated shedding tears, especially in front of people or in public places. For once, she always felt like a fool, and she always felt so… So vulnerable; weak even.

Footsteps sounded behind the young jeweler, but she had no reason to look back to know who it was. After all, when someone "follows" you from work every day, their foot steps tend to become recognizable and familiar. "What do you want, Gray?" she ask, taking a deep breathe, willing the water falling from her eyes to come to a halt. The foot steps behind her sounding a few times more before stopping.

"Look," his gruff voice started, and she could practically see him crossing his arms, an annoyed expression on his face. It was quite obvious Saibara had been the one to ask Gray to follow her and ask if she was alright. Though, it didn't take a genius to figure out she wasn't "all right". "I'm not here because I want to be, but Gramps would have killed me if I hadn't come to see you."

The black haired girl turned and glared at gray, clutching to the strap of her bag until her knuckles went white. "Is that honestly supposed to help right now?" Really, why did it have to be Gray of all people here? She was upset enough about someone chopping off her hair, and he wasn't making things much better.

The blacksmith sighed, obviously annoyed as he removed his cap and ran his hand through his bangs. "Let me finish, why don't you?" Yuko just continued glaring, her arms crossed, her face saying "Get on with it then". Sighing, Gray walked closer, putting his hand on her head and pulling her closer as if he was going to hug her. Of course, just him pulling her closer with his hand on her head was making him flustered enough.

Yuko blushed slightly, now frozen at Gray's action. The two just stood like that for a few moments, before the jeweler suddenly screamed, every hair on her body raising. Gray was just about to ask what the hell was wrong with her, when he saw something red peaking out jest behind her. Looking over slightly, he noticed a very, very short and chubby man dressed in all red, a large top hat to match, who stood on his tip-toes and seemed to be… Rubbing Yuko's hips? Of course, Yuko was frozen stiff, and couldn't seem to be able to do much of anything right then; perhaps her mind suddenly shut down? "Uh, what do you think you're doing, Thomas?" Gray finally asked, staring at the little man who, as much as he hated to admit it, was the mayor of Mineral Town.

The man leaned his neck back, looking at Gray who was about three times his height. "Well," the pudgy, cherry-cheeked mayor started with a smile, "I'm testing the hips of all the single girls in the Town. I want to find a good wife for my son, so he'll have a nice, healthy child to take over the role of mayor when my son retires." Gray just arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he looked down on the smaller man, Yuko finally coming back to her senses and slapping Thomas' hands away before she swerved and hid behind Gray, grasping onto the arm of his beige jacket.

"Who says I'm single?" she asked, glaring at the short man, doing her best not to avert her attention from the mayor. Right now, she really didn't want him behind her at any cost. Actually, she didn't want Thomas in the same town as her if he was going to randomly go up and rub her hips!

Thomas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms; well, he tried at least, but wasn't able to do too well at the gesture, what, with his lump of flub. "Oh really now? I haven't heard about you being in a relationship, and I hear everything that happens in this town. Plus, Gray is the only bachelor on the island, aside from my son, that is single, and last time I checked, you two hated each other."

Gray was about to say something when Yuko moved beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just go with it," she whispered in his ear, making sure Thomas couldn't read her lips. "What are you talking about Thomas? Gray and I don't hate each other at all! In fact, we're madly in love!" Of course, Yuko's timing was as terrible as ever; Manna, Anna and Sasha, Mineral Town's biggest gossips, had walked into the square, and were first-hand witnesses at Yuko's "declaration of love" towards Gray. She saw the women from the corner of her eyes, causing her to start blushing, but refused to let go of Gray's waist, as much as it burned to keep holding onto him.

Thomas just arched an eyebrow, clasping his hands behind his back, and under his bushy mustache, Yuko was almost positive he was smirking at the two, as if he saw right through their charade; of course, it wouldn't be surprising if that were the case. Afterall, everyone in town knew about Gray and Yuko's hatred for one another, and now they were suddenly claiming to be in love? "If you're so 'madly in love', as you claim, then proving it by kissing one another wouldn't be a problem, am I right?" Oh yes, Thomas was definitely enjoying this.

"Uh, w-we aren't big on public displays of affection…" Yuko said, attempting to get out of the tight situation she had managed to get herself into. Thomas just shook his head, basically saying she had to kiss Gray, or start courting his Harris, the police officer, and next mayor of Mineral Town. Between the jerk who was actually pretty good looking, or the nice one who scared the hell out of her (she swears she's seen him following her at night), she would rather choose the blacksmith, as surprising as that is. Then again, power over the town might not be such a bad thing.

While she was contemplating which man to choose, Gray finally got annoyed of Thomas' gaze, and grabbed Yuko's shoulders, "You told me to go along with it, here're the consequences," he whispered briefly before he pressed his lips against hers. The girl froze, her face paled slightly, her eyes wide as she stared at Gray's closed ones. She could hear the three woman whispering and giggling about it, and then remembered why all this was happening; unfortunately for her, if she didn't kiss back, Thomas would most likely arrange an engagement between her and Harris.

Yuko's face would have flushed more if it was possible when she felt something slip between her lips, and felt like her legs were about to give out once she realized what was in her mouth. Gray must have noticed something considering he put a hand at the small of her back, holding her against him so she wouldn't fall. The jeweler swallowed her pride and stood on her tip-toes, so he wouldn't have to slouch so much to reach her be able to kiss her, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning a kiss that she hoped looked passionate enough for the mayor to believe.

Finally, Gray moved his head back, putting an arm around Yuko, who had just buried her face in his jacket so no one could see her blushing; really, her face could replace an actual heater instantly. "Now, if you don't mind, my girlfriend and I are going back to the Inn," the blacksmith said simply, leaning down to grab Yuko's bag to give to her, before putting his arm around her shoulder once more and leading her out of the square. Really, it was just an excuse so he could bring her somewhere private so they could talk about what the hell they would do now, considering Manna, Anna and Sasha obviously wouldn't keep their traps closed for long, and this would probably be all over the town in… Oh, let's say a day, if not less?

.

.

.

**A/n:**** First off, I want to thank **_**Pulchritudo in omnia**_** for reviewing again, as well as **_**Berry**__**Pink**_** for adding YLS to their Story alert!**

**Okay, onto the actual notes for this chapter of Yuko's Little Secret. For one, I apologize for taking so long to update! School starts on Wednesday, so I've been preparing for that, plus all my friends are keeping me busy, and we're still waiting for our house to sell O.e Well, if Mom gets a particular job, we're moving in a week or two (thankfully), and then I'll have my precious laptop! Yay! Also, my birthday is next Sunday, so I have quite a few people who want to spend it with mexD Oh, and just to tell you all, I have another story I'll be writing at the same time as YLS; it's called By The Way, and is a MarkxOriginal Character fanfiction. It's pretty funny from what I've heard from my readers, so go check that out. **

**Now that**_** that's**_** aside, I wanna apologize for the crap-tasticness of this chapter. I spent days trying to think of something that would work in this chapter (Many of my ideas won't work until later in the storyxD), and I finally got the idea for THIS about three days ago. I would've had it finished and up long ago if it weren't for my dad always kicking me off when I started to write it… By the way, it was Stu who cut her hair; just saying in case I forget to put that little piece of information in the next chapter xD He did it because… Well, he's a little boy, they do stuff like that (Seriously, my friend did it when he was younger).**

**Hm. I can't think of too many other notes right now. Really, I hope this chapter was decent, and I'll try my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible! It may take a while though, just because I have to write the next chapter of BTW first (I write one chapter of one story, then one of the other so I don't give up on either xD), and school might make things difficult… But to all of you who are out there reading this, I love you lots, and couldn't do this without you!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/n:**** Oh. My. God. I am SO sorry you guys! So many things have happened recently that I haven't been able to update at all (seriously, it's been two months, and I'm dying not writing for you)! For one, about two months ago when I had finished By The Way: Chapter Two, and was about to start on Yuko's Little Secret, my computer just randomly crashed. Literally, I was just on Facebook talking to friends, and the computer just froze up, and stopped working. I thought everything was fine, so I manually turned it off, tried turning it back on, and it started making this really loud whirring sound, and hasn't worked since. But after that, we got a temporary laptop to use, and I didn't write anything for YLS or BTW just because I wouldn't have the file afterward. Anyways, had the temporary one for about two weeks, and FINALLY got my laptop! But I wasn't able to use_ that_ because of two reasons; first of all, I didn't have Microsoft Office, and second, I got it the day before we started moving. So then I wasn't really able to do much with my laptop during the three, four days it took to drive to where we're currently living. Everything was fine and dandy, the laptop was perfectly fine. The morning after we finally got to my grandma's, the laptop's backlight burst. Every since then, we've been waiting for Sony to fix it. I had that laptop for six days. They've had it for a month. I'm not too impressed.**

**Also, my awesome YLS readers! I have good news and bad news for you. Bad news first; YLS is probably going to be discontinued. Good news? I'm planning on re-writing it in first person of both Gray and Yuko, in two different stories! I'll be starting with Gray's PoV, and the title will be Big Surprise. IF I write Yuko's PoV (Which I probably will), her's will be titled Little Lie. SO YEAH! Be on the look for those!  
**

**But yeah. I just wrote this out to tell you guys I haven't died (yet) and I'm still planning on continuing my story once everything is straightened out, and I have my laptop back! So I hope you guys can wait a LITTLE longer, and I hope to update soon! My laptop should be back soon (hopefully), and if anything, we'll be getting a temporary laptop while we wait, so I'll be able to write then. Until next time!  
**


End file.
